Glitches in Redemption 2
* This page was created for the listing of glitches in Red Dead Redemption 2. By listing the glitches here it should avoid multiple pages for each one scattered over the wiki. This page is solely for glitches with the main game for both consoles. List Before posting your supposed glitch or bug, please search for it first, it may already be on the list. Some glitches may have to do with some of the game's myths, therefore make sure to check if your supposed glitch is one of these. Please include the console name (as below) if you know if it is confirmed on the specific console by at least one or more persons. List of Glitches Outfits * Certain Hats will somewhat go through John's head (Nevada Hat is a great example) however this is nothing more than a visual glitch. * It is possible to have John Marston wear his Red Union Suit through a glitch if you have completed the entire epilogue. **First, go to Beecher's Hope at night & go to John's bedroom to see if Abigail is in bed with her white pajamas on *** If she is in bed but doesn't have her pajamas on just keep going in & out of Beecher's Hope or reload a previous save. **Next, Sleep in bed for any amount of time, it will then show a cutscene of John with his union suit on in bed with Abigail. **Then Save the game during the cutscene & then load that save which will then have John sleeping on his horse outside of Beecher's Hope with the Union Suit on. ***You can also wear any outfit you want (except custom outfit slots) without a satchel or equipment by going to a wardrobe & selecting an outfit or changing any piece of clothing. ****You will not be able to save the outfit nor the game with the outfit on as when the save is loaded, John will revert back to the Union suit. Gameplay (General) * When you start the mission, "The Wheel," John's model has a possibility of being noticeably skinny, likely due to the game mixing John's model with Arthur's tuberculosis model. This can be fixed either by reloading a save, or finishing epilogue part I Gameplay (Locations) *It is possible to access the entire Nuevo Paraiso territory in the game, despite it not being part of the game's map. **First, you must head to the southwest end of the map, by Gaptooth Ridge. You must cross over the river with your horse in a certain area, which allows you to cross over to the edge of the map. **Next, you must run your horse up the end of a ravine, and hope that it climbs up. When it makes it up, get off your horse and continually run forward. With enough luck, Arthur Morgan/John Marston will eventually slide through the invisible wall, allowing the player to explore the entirety of Nuevo Paraiso, including the outside of its map borders. **You can also reach Guarma through this glitch. Gameplay (Weapons) *Sometimes Weapon slings will distort & glitch out when a weapon is equipped, especially with the Repeater Carbine & Repeating Shotgun. This is just a visual glitch & can be fixed by switching weapons. *Sometimes Weapons will refuse to fire/reload due to a glitch making you vulnerable to enemy fire. This usually can be fixed by letting go of the Aim button or switching weapons. Gameplay (Items) * Sometimes when the player eats something (Food that isn't canned or cigarettes/cigars) multiple times in a row in a short span of time through the Inventory wheel, the player character will do the animation for eating/smoking but will not actually eat/use the item. Achievements/Trophies DLC Mission Related * It is possible to kill all the gang members without failing the mission in Banking, The Old American Art by shooting at the wagon in the front at a certain spot in the back with a Shotgun loaded with incendiary rounds. The driver will get off & the wagon will stop, messing up the gang members AI & making them stop. You can proceed to kill them by throwing Fire Bottles at them however doing this will not allow you to complete the mission.